tiopfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Nakata
Sophia Nakata (中田ソフィア Nakata Sofia) is SHSL Fashion Critic at the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. She is a member of the pigtail squad, although she is terminally ill. Appearance Sophia is a thin, pale-skinned teenage girl of slightly-below-average height. She has long dark hair styled in a hime-cut with low-resting pigtails, and dark eyes. Her clothes are often high-regarded and fashionable, and she tends to set a physical example for her peers. She wears prescription contact lenses, and occasionally glasses. Personality Although she was timid and withdrawn due to her illness as a child, Sophia is now bold and popular with her year-group. Despite her status, she is best known for her sharp, critical judgement, which is often interpreted as her being cold and contumelious. Sophia is incredibly dominating and opinionated. She enjoys 'playing the leader' in her peer group, and frequently shoves her way to the top of the hierarchy by demeaning others. This is shown especially in reaction to Haruhi Okasawa, who she outwardly seems to only 'tolerate'. Even if, in reality, this is not true. Toward her boyfriend and his peers, Sophia is almost submissive in discrepancy to her usual attitude. When alone and with her parents, Sophia is shown to have a sweet, almost child-like demeanor. History As a child, Sophia was timid and in poor taste, completely overdressed. She started off as a young blogger, and treasuring anything to do with unicorns or pegasi, she'd often post about them online. Even from an early age, Sophia was well aware of her growing sickness, although she hadn't yet been told that her illness was terminal. Sophia grew up in Nanae, Hokkaido. Her mother died while she was still a child, and not soon after, her father got remarried to a man, who Sophia accepted and grew to love. At some point during her childhood, Sophia's grandmother taught her how to knit. As the Tragedy was rising, Sophia came into contact with a teenage boy, so would later become her boyfriend. He insisted that she take off her clothing, and Sophia, afraid, obliged. To her surprise, he threw her outfit into a river, due to it 'not being tasteful'. From that point, he took on the role of Sophia's mentor, guiding her through the fashion world and ultimately influencing her future success in the fashion world. With the influence of her boyfriend, Sophia became became opinionated and controlling, traits which, despite being nearly intolerable, guided her success in blogging about and critiquing fashion. Top designers began to notice her reviews, and soon her blog became a highly-regarded website, and a voice in the profession, globally. She began appearing on the news and talk shows, and was even frequently invited to different fashion events and celebrity gatherings. Soon after her success, Sophia was scouted for Kibougamine Academy. Relationships Kotoko Utsugi Sophia and Kotoko have a somewhat strenuous relationship. Although on the surface they appear to be friends, both of their dominating personalities tend to clash at times. The two have what could almost be considered a 'rivalry' for the 'leader' position in their clique. Despite this, it is clear that Sophia doesn't see Kotoko as competition, which often infuriates Kotoko. Despite the friction in their relationship, Sophia and Kotoko seem to spend a lot of time together, and have a mutual bond when it comes to gossiping. Haruhi Okasawa Although she claims to hate Haruhi, Sophia has strong emotional and romantic feelings toward her. These do not often surface, and Sophia, who is too prideful to admit to her weaknesses, often downgrades and abuses Haruhi to cover them up. Kaoru Akita Kita and Sophia mutually bond over fashion and sometimes spend time together in the textiles room. They respect each other's status in the fashion world. Yoshito Matsuo Sophia first considered Yoshito a 'fashion project' upon first meeting him, but quickly developed some kind of sexual attraction. She has not clearly acted upon this, although she has hinted at it to Yoshito, himself. Nozomi Takaki Sophia and Nozomi were somewhat close as friends during their first year and partially their second year of high school. Nozomi disapproved of Sophia's low-blowing attitude, and often opposed her when it came to her attitude toward others. Because of this, when Sophia found out of Nozomi's pregnancy, she immediately discarded and demeaned her. Taylor Takahashi Taylor and Sophia often spend time alone in the textiles room, both quietly working on their individual projects. Although they do not often converse, Sophia respects Taylor's talents in the fashion industry. Before Reunion Verse, the two of them die around the same time as each other. They supposedly grow rather close in their last few months together. Ken Tamura Ken is one of only a few people to know of Sophia's illness. They occasionally converse in the manner of business, and Sophia frequently offers to review his skills as a wig maker. Ren Shimakage Sophia is frequently amused by Ren's submissive attitude. Although she doesn't tend to forcefully bother him, she enjoys filming his embarrassing moments and sending them out to his peers. Keiji Handsome Keiji makes Sophia uncomfortable. He frequently visits her in the hospital and on other occasions, attempts to spend time with her. This is purely because she resembles his mother. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Haruhi) "I'm not going to sit here and compliment you." * "Men are men. They're always going to want something out of you. I could tell you that without having to pull records of your past dates out. It's life." * (To Yoshito) "If you run away from everything that's made you who you are, you're going to live your entire life scared." * "I can make or break somebody in an instant." * (Into a microphone) "I summon thee, all stupid teenagers." Trivia * The surname Nakata (中田) means 'central field'. * The name 'Sophia' (also spelled Sofia, variant Sophie), is taken from Greek Σοφία "Wisdom". * Her childhood toy unicorns were called Aya Mako and Sakura-Chan. She still has both of them. ** Sakura-Chan was named after Sakura Laurel; a Japanese racehorse. * Sophia's room is pink, cluttered, girly and full of unicorn and pegasi merchandise. * Her blood type is B+. * Sophia's hobby is knitting. * She likes unicorns, reading and cosplay, and dislikes disloyalty. * Her most treasured items are her childhood toy unicorns. Category:Textiles / Fashion Category:Shy's Muses Category:Pigtail Squad Category:Cheerleaders Category:Nakata Family Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Female Category:Fashion Club